


Yes

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 👩❤️💋👩 for a friend
Relationships: Russia/America
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one lol part two will be out later,,,,

America glared up at his kidnapper, the Third Reich, mumbling curses into the makeshift gag tied around his mouth. This was NOT the initial plan. He was supposed to sneak into the storage room, past the drugged guards (Japan was great with herbs), and give his team an idea of what they were supposed to steal. Instead, he had accidentally set off an alarm– how? He had no idea. He was as careful as could be, wanting this scheme to succeed, mainly to please his boyfriend, but we don't talk about that.

America bared his teeth behind the gag as Third grinned manically, pulling America to him by his chin. "Look what I found. A little birdie," he cooed, sneaking a hand behind to touch his soft wings. America didn't struggle, willing himself to bear the gross touches of the man, instead turning his focus to the huge, glass window.

Third didn't like that, and dug his nails into Ame's skin, forcing him to turn his attention back to him. "Don't you ignore me," he hissed, temper flaring as America proceeded to do just that, eyes refusing to stop staring at the window. "What the fuck is so interesting about that window, anyway?" Third yelled, yanking his arm away to cross them, sparing the window a glance.

His eyes widened when he saw a familiar silhouette, and slowly backed away from America, hand reaching for the phone in his pocket. Shit. He should've called his gang earlier, but he had wanted some... private time alone with America, and now he's regretting it.

Third whipped out his phone and quickly typed in a number, but yelped when his phone got shot out of his hand. He slowly looked towards the entrance of the storage room, seeing someone wince at the gun they just used to shoot him, and throw it onto the floor without a second thought.

"Normally I don't condone to violence, but it seems like you were about to have some fun with Meri, and everyone knows he belongs to the boss," Japan said, hands on her hips as she cocked her head to the side, scowling distastefully at Third Reich.

"You little bitch," he hissed, letting his injured right hand dangle, eyes darting around for an escape. Japan rolled her eyes before she nimbly sprinted towards Third, laughing as he tried to run for it. She jumped onto the boxes stacked in the room, calling out to Third Reich playfully, mocking him. "Are you scaaaared? Is the little Nazi scaaaaared?" she giggled, leaping down from a box to kick Third in the chest.

America rolled his eyes as he watched Japan have her fun, seeming as the hybrid had completely forgotten that she was supposed to untie him. So he shifted his attention to the glass window, where the shadow gave an easy shrug, also amused by Japan's antics.

Then suddenly, something heavy hit the roof. Japan stopped, perched on a high box, nervously flicking her tail as the roof was hit again.

Finally, it gave away, a huge being falling through it. It slowly got up, yellow eyes glowing against the shadow of it's face. Third Reich sighed in relief, and it was his turn to laugh, as the monster leaped for Japan, the hybrid barely having time to react as she got grabbed and slammed against the wall.

There was a sound of glass breaking as the silhouette finally made his way into the storage room, landing on his feet. Russia dusted himself off, eyes meeting with America's, and they stared at each other affectionately for a brief moment.

Russia quickly made his way towards America, deftly cutting through the ropes binding him to the chair. "Get out of here," Russia said, pointing towards the door. "Mexico's waiting outside somewhere, you need to get to safety."

"No. Japan's my friend, I'm not leaving her alone- and I'm not leaving you alone too," America said defiantly, ripping the gag from his face, and reaching for the black mask in his pocket, putting it on. America smiled as Russia seemed like he wanted to argue, but eventually relaxed, and he could see the grin growing behind his boyfriend's mask.

"Let's beat some monster ass," he growled, America letting out a delighted laugh, pulling out his handgun.


	2. Yes 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mm smexy

"My everything hurts," Japan sobbed, clinging onto Russia's back as they left the storage room in ruins. "Shouldn't have gotten distracted then, toying with Third Reich," Russia reprimanded, and Japan grumbled, rolling her eyes. America had a hold on Russia's arm, yawning a little, tired out from all the fighting. He wasn't used to it, preferring to work from a distance, watching from the cameras and hacking into high-security areas instead of actually fighting.

They finally got to where Mexico was waiting in the car, and he rolled down the window, shaking his head at them. "Took you long enough," he grumbled, unlocking the doors. Russia helped Japan into the front seat, making sure she was comfortable and had some tea with her, before he joined America in the backseat, sighing as he could finally relax.

"Man. That was something, hmm?" Russia said, looping an arm around America's shoulders. "Yeah, didn't know that Third has already developed his monster serum. That's something I've gotta look into," America said, eyes shining at the aspect of researching something new.

"Can't believe you didn't get the supplies," Mexico said from the front, shaking his head. "It's not like we needed them that much, anyway. It was more of a fun trip," Japan said, gingerly snapping her dislocated shoulder back into it's place.

"I'll make up for it," America said, feeling a little guilty. "I'll find another warehouse for us to rob." Russia pressed the bottom half of his masked face to America's head, imitating a kiss. "It's not your fault," he comforted, his other hand giving Ame's thigh a comforting pat.

Things were quiet for a few moments as Mexico drove them through the roads, grumbling a little at how far their base was. America nearly fell asleep, nestled against Russia's chest, when the hand that was on his thigh slowly moved upwards.

America lifted an eye open, giving Russia a reprimanding glare, gesturing towards Japan and Mexico. "Don't," he said quietly, but made no movement to resist when Russia slipped a finger into his short jeans, teasing his cunt through his panties.

America moaned softly, squeezing his thighs around Russia's hand, feeling the skilled fingers work their magic. "Haven't been able to be with you like this for a week now," Russia mumbled, pressing two fingers against his sensitive clit. "Well, you could've waited until we got to the base," Ame squeaked.

"I would've been called away to do something stupid like signing papers or reading the logs," Russia rolled his eyes, smirking as he felt the fabric get wet.

He pulled away the panties, sinking a finger into America's wet folds. The latter gasped, hesitantly spreading his legs a little. "Missed this, haven't you?" Russia laughed, slipping another finger in as he started to move them, pressing them against the tight walls.

"Russia," America panted, feeling his thumb rub at his clit, helping to stimulate him more. Russia managed to get three fingers in, and let America adjust, watching his angel pant from the sensations.

America grinded against the fingers a little, feeling Russia start thrusting them roughly into him, hitting every right spot inside him. "Oh my God," America mumbled, thighs shaking a little from the pleasure. Russia spread his fingers, stretching America's walls and drawing soft moans from him.

"You like that, angel?" Russia purred, voice low, knowing America loved it when he used that voice. The smaller nodded, desperately trying to bounce on his fingers. "P-Please," he begged, his little tongue hanging out.

Russia couldn't help but melt at the tone he was addressed in, one so breathy and soft. He was taken with how much the American was struggling to keep his composure. . But for what? This moment was theirs, all theirs. They didn't have to abide by any rules right now. This was their moment. .

"Russia, please... Just-" He was begging for a release now, his legs trembling harshly.

Russia could feel him squeezing down, tightening around his digits as his moment of release drew near. America had become progressively louder as time went on, stirring him up even more. Mexico and Japan seemed distracted enough, but even that wasn't going to be enough for the inevitable moan that would leave America's lips when he hit his point. Carefully, Russia withdrew his fingers from America's entrance, giving it a few light rubs before adjusting their position. He felt like he was handling delicate glass, trying to hide him from the two up front.

It wasn't long before his fingers once again found themselves a home in America's soft folds, pleased by the lack of resistance. His other hand trailed upwards, barely tickling the American, before settling over his mouth. Russia could still feel every breath, every rise and fall of his chest, the soft blows of air coming from his nose. He managed to set a pace which went in time with his breathing, curling his fingers slightly every time he reached that magical spot inside of his lover. He sped up, using other methods to set a pace. He could feel America practically falling apart in his arms... The way his legs trembled... How he struggled to keep his voice down... How-

"Mmph!" His back arched beautifully, head falling back onto Russia's chest.

Russia had been so lost in his thoughts, taken with watching his lover, that he hadn't quite realized the squeeze around his fingers. He slowly dragged them out, a small strand of cum connecting his fingers to America. Finally, his slowly moved his hand away from his lovers mouth, watching him gasp for air, struggling to keep it down. He was still in his starstruck daze when Russia happened to realize they'd arrived at their destination.

They'd finish up later it seemed...


End file.
